


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by xxEmi



Series: Destiel Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crash And Burn, F/M, G1, Lil angsty, M/M, Sam Writes Fanfiction, Unrequited Love, Wistful, bingo prompt, curiosity killed dean, dean snoops around and is in for a shock, destiel bingo, jessica moore is only mentioned, sam ships destiel so hard, sam writes about the life he can have, this was suppose to be funny but i think i made it sad oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: Dean decides to snoop through Sam's computer and is in for the shock of his life.





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on only a few hours of sleep because I had forgotten about the deadline and realized I was going to be busy every day leading up to said deadline accept today so its a little rushed and there are going to be mistakes. Sorry about that.

“Whatcha up to?” Dean asked, leaning over to peek at Sam’s computer.

Sam snapped the lid of the laptop shut and glared at him. “None of your business.” He got up and shuffled over to sit against the wall.

Dean frowned. Sam had been real touchy recently, always throwing a hissy fit if Dean came anywhere close to his computer, whether he intended to use it or not.

When questioned he grew tense and muttered something about not wanting a virus on his computer again before picking up the laptop and carrying it away to put it in its designated hiding place.

A hiding spot that had remained a secret until Dean’s accidental discovery of it a few weeks ago. He had gone back to Sam’s room to get the younger Winchester’s duffel bag when he noticed an uneven floorboard. Upon further inspection he discovered that the floorboard actually came up and revealed a hidden compartment and Sam’s laptop laid right there, alongside several things Dean wish he hadn’t seen.

He was tempted to pull it out and look at it right then but he heard Sam and Cas yelling for him to hurry up and quickly replaced the floorboard, grabbing the duffel and heading out to meet them before anyone got suspicious.

Ever since then his mind had been racing, trying to come up with a plan to get everyone out of the bunker long enough to have a peek and he think he had finally done it.

Cas was out finding information on their latest big bad and Dean had found a small salt and burn only a couple hours away, a simple over night deal. At first, Sam was hesitant to go by himself until Dean casually mentioned the bookstore near the place that was having a hug sale and then Sam practically ran out the door.

Dean sat staring at the clock, watching, waiting. If Sam had forgotten something while he was thirty minutes out, he would turn back and get it but any more than thirty minutes and he would leave it, unless it was something he desperately needed.

At minute twenty-five Dean couldn’t wait any longer. He jumped up and rushed to Sam’s room. Locked.

Dean swore. He couldn’t blame the kid for locking it as Dean did have an issue with personal space. He pulled out his lock picks and made quick work of the door. He located the loose floorboard and tugged it up with ease, thrilled to see that the computer was still there and slightly disgusted to see that one of Sam’s “Special things” were missing. God he didn’t need those images.

He pulled the computer out and opened it up, smirking as it whirled to life. He wasn’t worried when the computer asked for a password, that is until Kansas82, the password Sam usually used, didn’t work. He tried a few other options and groaned, thumping his head back against the wall. He looked around the room, searching for ideas. He spotted a picture of Jess on Sam’s beside and he bit his lip. He carefully typed in the name and felt his heart drop into his stomach when it began to load.

Suddenly he didn’t feel like snooping anymore. What if what Sam was being so private about had something to do with Jess?

There was a document pulled up already and Dean caught sight of his name. Puzzled he scrolled up to the top and began reading.

_It was hard to believe that Odette was a year old already. It seemed like just yesterday that Dean was holding her in the hospital a mere few hours after she had been born._

Dean frowned in confusion. He didn’t know a kid named Odette and he sure as hell didn’t hold any baby right after they had been born. He continued.

_He watched with a smile as his niece happily smashed the cake that had been provided by the restaurant Sam and Jess had picked, chuckling when she smeared pink icing all over her father’s face._

So this was about Jess. Dean thought with a deep frown. This is what Sam had wished his life was like. But then why was it from Dean’s point of view? Interested, he kept reading.

_However, Dean’s focus wasn’t all on the birthday girl. Out of the corner of his eyes he was keeping an eye on a couple nearby._

_It appeared that the two men were on a date and it was souring fast. From the little bit Dean could hear and from what he could see, the older man was making lewd and jeering comments towards the younger man, a blue-eyed brunette who seemed very uncomfortable and was trying to finish off his meal quickly, presumably to get it over with as soon as possible._

There was something captivating about the story. The sense of normalcy that Dean never really had. As it turns out, in Sam’s dream world Dean was a cop, which was shown when he confronted the older man, who had threatened the blue-eyed brunette. Story him put that bastard in his place and scared him shitless, sending him off to pay the restaurant bill before comforting the other man.

_“I hope I’m not intruding,” Dean said as he scribbled down the man’s information on his notepad. “You seemed like you could use a helping hand. And don’t worry, I can have one of the boys pick him up on his way home if you want to press charges.”_

_The brunette shook his head. “No, but thank you though. I wanted to run out on him half an hour ago but he drove me here and my house is a ways away.” He grimaced. “I don’t know what would of happened if you hadn’t stepped in. Thank you so much.”_

_Dean gave the brunette a soft look. “Glad to help. I’m Dean by the way.” He said, holding out his hand to shake._

_“I’m Castiel.”_

Dean choked. Castiel? This story was about him and Cas?

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Dean felt his heart jump in his throat at the sound of Sam’s voice. He looked up to see his little brother looking livid but suddenly the expression dropped away.

“Which one are you reading?”

“Huh?”

“Which story?”

Dean looked down at it then back up at Sam. “The, uh, the one where I’m a cop.”

Sam nodded and walked over to sit on his bed. “That was one of the first ones I wrote. I was rereading it this morning.”

“Wait.” Dean said, setting the laptop aside. “One of the firsts? There are more? About me and Cas?”

Sam smirked. “Yeah there is. And if you’re getting this freaked out over a fluffy one I suggest you stay away from the one titled ‘ _Obsession of Large Proportions_ ’.”

“You’re… You’re gonna let me read them?” Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. “Why not. The damage has been done.” He got up and picked up his wallet off the bedside and walked towards the door.

Dean groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know how I’m gonna look Cas in the eyes again. You won’t tell him will you?”

Sam made a soft noise under his breath and Dean looked up to see him looking amused.

“Dean,” Sam said with a smirk. “Who do you think I write them for?”

**Author's Note:**

> The story that was used in this fic was the first Destiel fic I ever published called The Good, The Bad, and the Birthday Girl and the one Sam mentioned, Obsession of Large Proportions, was my first ever smut fic for Destiel. I decided to use them since they were both "firsts" in their own right. Feel free to give them a look.


End file.
